


Realization

by SakinaRiver



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakinaRiver/pseuds/SakinaRiver
Summary: "This stupid all powerful computer being can't even manage a freaking virus scan before running a freaking update," Riki growled as he stood before Katze as they debated what would happen next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story has been started on FF but no one seems to post there anymore. Kind of deads ville.
> 
> Disc – I do not own ANK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was re posted due to a formating fail on my part. It contianed a flashback that in my Master Version is Italic, but here it was normal. My bad.

A puff of blue smoke floated away from Riki as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs. He sighed as he looked up at the stars in the sky.

“Riki,” Iason said as he walked out onto the balcony.

The mongrel peaked over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the night sky. “Hey,” he said with a deep breath. After a second, he tossed the butt over the balcony.

Iason silently walked up to Riki and wrapped his arms around the others chest from behind. He pulled his lover close and held him tight. “Tomorrow.”

“Yea,” Riki exhaled as he leaned back against Iason’s body. “What will you do without me here for two weeks?”

He remained silent for a moment while he processed the thought. “It will be a very long two weeks. Why did I permit this?”

Riki smiled as he tilted his head back. “Because you and Katze agreed that you want shit done right, and I’m the best for the job.”

“Acceptable answer,” Iason mumbled. “I’m not sure I will be able to accept you being gone for so long.”

Riki smiled as he leaned his head against Iason’s shoulder. “I’ve been by your side for 6 fucking years. I’m sure one short span of time while I’m with Katze won’t kill you.”

The blond smiled as he released his pet. “Come inside,” Iason said as he turned and walked into the lavish apartment. “I believe Cal has dinner ready.”

He waited an extra minute before following the other to the dining room. “I need to go into Ceres tomorrow and get some stuff ready. Make sure my gang is ready to go,” he said as he sat down at his spot, around the corner of the table from Iason. “I’ll be gone two hours tops, then back here for a bit. We aren’t taking off until later in the afternoon.”

Iason was silent as he took his seat and waited for Cal to bring in the plates.

Once the teen set the plates down, he walked quickly to get the drinks and set them before everyone. “Anything else, Master?”

“No,” Iason said as he watched Riki take a sip of the amber liquid.

Cal nodded before taking his seat to Iason’s left. “Riki, I made a dessert I think you will like as well.”

“Awesome,” Riki said with a smile. “This is one of the many things that is going to suck. Dehydrated meals,” he said with a sigh. “I’m taking a bottle of this,” he added as he held up the glass.

Iason chuckled as he sipped his wine. “I warn you now, Riki, I do not want to hear that you and anyone from Katze’s team did anything unspeakable.”

He tilted his head a little while looking at Iason, with a fore lone look on his face. “Oh please. After four years of torture, my body only responds to you,” Riki said firmly. “No point to even try.”

“For that comment, I’m leaving the ring on,” Iason said as he started eating.

“Oh come on! That’s not cool,” Riki mumbled. “What happened to the trust? Thought we had a good thing going.”

Iason continued to eat for a few more moments before speaking. “I trust you, Riki. It’s the people you will be traveling with that I don’t.”

Riki took a deep breath as he started eating again.

During the last two years, their relationship had grown. The incident at Dhana Bahn helped show just how much they loved one another.

Lucky for them, Katze had already called for help before Riki and Guy were outside. It took a long time for help to arrive, but the droids were just in time to save them.

When Riki woke up a few weeks later, he had been confused. He thought for sure that he was in hell, even as Katze tried to convince him otherwise. It wasn’t until three days later when Iason was able to see him did he finally accept he was still alive.

Once he returned to the apartment, he and Iason had sat down for a long talk…after a few careful rounds of sex.

They had agreed that things between them needed to change. There was no reason that they needed to be at each other’s throats all the time. They each cared for the other, and it was about time that it became the only thing that mattered.

_“Riki,” Iason whispered as he kissed the sleeping mongrels head. “It’s time to wake up. You don’t need to sleep all day, my love.”_

_“But sleep is good,” Riki cried as he rolled from his side to his stomach. “Lemme sleep longer.”_

_Iason smiled as he pulled the blankets back. “Time to get up. Go shower then come out for breakfast,” he said before turning and walking out of the room._

_The shower took Riki all of ten minutes, then he was walking through the apartment five minutes later. He paused when he heard the door chime, signaling a delivery. “I got it,” he called out as he walked to the door._

_After a quick conversation with the delivery person, he accepted the small box and closed the door. “Iason, you got a box. What’s in it,” he called out as he walked into the dining room where Iason was already sitting._

_The blond raised a brow as he held out his hand. Once the package was in his hand, he knew by the weight exactly what it was. “Nothing for you to worry about, Riki,” he said as he set it off to the side._

_“Now I really want to know.”_

_“It’s nothing.”_

_“What happened to no more secrets,” Riki asked softly._

_Iason stared up from the tablet he was reading. He glanced at his pet, then at the box. With a deep breath, he set the tablet down and picked up the box. Without a single word, he held it out to Riki._

_Taking the package, Riki plopped down and opened the box. He had to open another box which had a small case inside of it. He eyed Iason who hadn’t stopped watching him._

_Slowly he opened the silver case and stared at the item inside. “You’re fucking shitting me,” he whispered._

_“I had it created before our conversation. As a custom order, there was no way to put a stop to it,” Iason said with a static expression on his face. “I had no intention to let you know about it.”_

_“So, keeping secrets,” Riki whispered as he took the pet ring out of the case. This was the first time he had actually been able to hold one of the D Type rings._

_Iason let out a sigh as he watched the other. “I don’t believe it would be keeping a secret from you, to not tell you I ordered a pet ring and wasn’t going to give it to you.”_

_The mongrel narrowed his eyes. “The way this works…isn’t it whoever puts it on is the only one that can remove it?”_

_“It is.”_

_“How about I put it on you? Hey, where’s the control ring that goes with it,” Riki asked as he looked in the box._

_Iason shook his head. He picked up the tablet and continued reading. “It has been programed to work with my existing ring.”_

_He sighed as he looked up when Cal brought in food. “I’m holding onto this,” he said as he slipped it past his hand and onto his wrist. Once it came in contact with his skin, it shrunk around him._

“This was good, Cal,” Riki said before finishing his drink.

“Thank you, Riki,” Cal said with a blush. “Would you like more? There’s plenty left.”

Riki shook his head as he covered his mouth to burp. “If you could pack some of it for tomorrow, that would be awesome. Not like Iason here will eat anything considered left overs. But Katze and I would be happy to attack it.”

Cal nodded happily. “Of course. I will have everything ready to go for you.” He paused when the chime went off alerting them to someone at the door. “Excuse me,” he said as he ran to the door.

“Wonder who would think to interrupt my night,” Iason asked as he finished his wine.

“Master Iason, Lord Am and Katze are here to see you,” Cal said as he stepped into the dining area.

Raoul walked into the room and nodded to his friend. “Iason, I hoped to have a moment with you.”

The lead blondie nodded as he stood. “Shall we go to my office,” he said as he led his friend to the room.

Quietly Katze and Riki locked eyes. After a moment Riki stood and glanced at Cal. “Get those two wine, then us something better. Then come join us,” Riki said as he started out towards the balcony.

Cal nodded before running off.

“Getting your last bit of fresh air for a while,” Katze asked as they walked into the cool night air.

Riki smiled as he plopped down in a chair next to a small table. “Hell yeah. We have to be in a stupid ship for what, five days? Five days of breathing someone’s old air.”

“Four and a half. If we get there according to the set course, we should arrive early so everyone can have half a day to get used to the gravity and air content. If though, we end up delayed, no such time,” Katze explained while he leaned on the railing.

The other let out a sigh. “So how did Raoul take knowing that you were going on this trip?”

The red head stared at Ceres so far away. “My ass hurts,” he mumbled. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Riki smiled as he leaned back on the chair. “Iason is going to work me to hell tonight. Take off is going to suck.” He looked up when Cal came out with a small tray holding three drinks. “This poor kid is going to be left all alone with the big bad blonde. Think it will be the first time you’ve been left with just him too.”

Cal nodded slowly as he offered Katze a glass of amber liquid. “Yes it will,” he said as he walked up to Riki.

“Why are there just two glasses of water on here,” he mumbled as he took one.

“Master’s rules still apply regarding your nightly alcohol intake,” he replied as he took his glass and slid the tray under his arm.

The mongrel rolled his eyes as he set the glass down on the small table. “I’m getting drunk while we’re gone,” he said with a sigh.

Katze chuckled as he downed his drink. “Just don’t let Iason hear you, and no drinking on the job.”

“Kind of sucks to fly for five days just to be there for four.”

The red head turned and looked at the relaxing mongrel. “You want to ask Iason if you can stay longer?”

Thinking about it, Riki shook his head. “I’m good.”

“Katze, we’re going,” Raoul called from the living room then he and Iason entered the room.

Katze let out a sigh this time as he set the glass on the small table. “I wish you well, Cal.”

Riki snickered as he watched Katze head towards the open door. “You would almost think he was a pet, the way he responds to Raoul’s callings.”

He narrowed his eyes as he passed the younger and entered the residence. “Master Iason, Riki wanted me to share with you that his is bored, and has some extra energy,” Katze said with a bow.

Iason smirked at the comment as he turned to his brother. “Tomorrow then.”

Raoul nodded before turning to the door and leaving swiftly with Katze right behind him.

Once the other elite was gone, Iason walked out to the balcony. “Cal, you are dismissed for the night,” he said as he walked up to his pet.

“Thank you, Master,” Cal said as he quickly stood. He grabbed his glass and Katze’s discarded one and ran into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Riki waited a minute before looking up at the blond. “Hey, can we sleep with the windows open tonight,” he asked softly.

“Of course,” Iason replied. “Come Riki, I want to hold you tonight.”

Slowly Riki stood and walked with Iason to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big fan of the posting system.... hope this looks good to other peoples.

Iason smiled when Riki entered the suite. “You’re late, Riki,” he said softly from his seat on the couch.

“Yeah well, tell that to the dumb fucks downstairs,” Riki said as he walked over to the couch and collapsed next to the blondie. “Katze said we take off in four hours.”

The blond smiled as he wrapped his arms around the mongrel. “That gives us time to finish where we left off last night.”

Riki sighed as he leaned into the hold. “I’m tired though,” he mumbled. “Can’t I just give you oral or something and call it good?”

Iason chuckled as he kissed Riki’s head. “But that doesn’t take care of you,” he said as he reached his hand into the others pants.

“Gah, don’t,” he cried when he felt the hand brush against his man hood. “I’m still tired from last night.” He was surprised when Iason pulled his hand back out. “The fuck.”

Silently Iason opened his hand to show the D type pet ring. “Put this somewhere for your return. It’s what will let you back into Eos when you return,” he replied.

Riki took the ring and stared at it. Carefully he slipped it onto his left wrist where it had been before. Once again it shrunk to fit around his wrist so it wouldn’t slip. “Thanks, Iason,” he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss the pain in his ass.

“When you are in range of transmitters, I expect you to contact me,” Iason said. “If I have to be the one to contact you, it won’t be a very welcome return home for you,” Iason warned.

A shiver went down his spine at the mere thought. “Fucking scary,” Riki mumbled. “Just don’t get pissed at me if I miss a call because I’m out cold.”

“So long as you make it up to me,” Iason smiled as he leaned down and kissed Riki’s lips again. Once the kiss ended, he pulled Riki to straddle his lap. “I’m not sure your offer will satisfy me, Riki.”

“You’re so freaking horney,” the mongrel cried. He could feel the bulge in Iason’s body suite pulsating against him. “I’m serious when I say I think this is why Blondies were never meant to have sex. You all are so fucking uncontrollable once you get a taste.”

A gleam appeared in Iason’s blue eyes. “You may be correct. For now, though, I want you,” he said as he started pulling on Riki’s shirt. “Your choice, you can remove your pants yourself or I can remove them.”

Riki sighed as he pushed to crawl backwards. He slid off Iason’s lap and slid out of his jacket first. Once it was removed, he tossed it on the chair on the opposite side of the sitting area. Next, he removed his shirt and tossed it there as well. “Just me, or are you going to get ready too? Don’t recall offering a free show.”

Laughing, Iason stood up. He removed the vest that covered his body suite and tossed it aside. He reached behind his back and slid the zipper down. “Assist me,” Iason asked as he turned around.

Reaching forward, Riki lowered the zipper until it stopped. With both hands, he rubbed the muscles on Iason’s back, and slid his hands into the sleeves to help remove them as well. “Perfectly built body that you don’t have to maintain,” Riki whispered.

Iason turned as set his left hand on Riki’s abs. “Human bodies are able to obtain physical appearances that we Androids are not. This is one of the many things I love about your body,” Iason said as he pulled Riki in his arms.

“Love is a strong word,” he whispered as he started unbuttoning his pants. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Iason was silent as he yanked down Riki’s pants. “Is that to mean when you said you loved me, you were lying?”

Riki paused as he looked up into the piercing blue eyes. “No,” he whispered. “It’s just an awkward word to use,” he mumbled.

Iason stepped out of his body suit before sitting back down on the couch. “Riki,” he called out.

Slowly Riki kicked his pants away and straddled the blond. Without waiting, he reached between then and took Iason’s appendage in his hands. “This is what you get to remember me by, so you better enjoy it,” he said as he started rubbing his hands up and down the shaft. Once his own started throbbing, he scooted closer to Iason. From this position, he was able to use both hands and wrap his fingers around both at once. “Iason,” he whispered.

He didn’t say a word. He appreciated the attention Riki was showing him, even though it wasn’t enough to really affect him. He raised his left hand to Riki’s mouth and held out a finger. Once Riki had coated the finger with saliva, he moved it to the mongrel’s lower entrance. With his right hand, he cupped the others read to keep him in place.

As the finger invaded him, Riki winced. No matter how many times Iason penetrated him, even something as small as a finger still hurt the first time. “Damn it,” Riki whispered as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Iason’s right shoulder.

After a minute of probing, Iason removed his finger. “I want you,” Iason growled. “You can do it, or I can.”

Riki took a deep breath as he sat up. He knew that that meant. He released his hands and balanced on his knees. “Guide me,” he asked with a smirk.

At the request, Iason removed his resting hand and put it on Riki’s left hip. With his left hand, he lined himself up to enter Riki. “There.”

He hesitated for a moment. After another breath, he slowly lowered onto the appendage. “Shit,” he cried. “Hurts,” he whispered.

“I’ll take over from here,” Iason whispered as he put both hands on Riki’s hips.

Around an hour later, Cal walked into the room holding two robes. Without a word, he set them on the table and walked away just as fast.

Riki tried to move from where he was leaning on Iason’s chest, next to the blond, but the arm around him wouldn’t move. “Iason?”

After a few minutes Iason closed his eyes and took a breath. “We both need a shower now. After that, I want to hold you to account for all the time I won’t have you near me.”

“Clingy,” Riki whispered as he finally pulled free. He grabbed his black robe and wrapped it around himself. He grabbed the light blue one and held it out for Iason to take.

Iason accepted it before standing. Once he was up, he wrapped it around himself and started down the hallway.

…

“That bad,” Katze asked as he walked into Riki’s room after being given permission to enter.

Riki sighed as he stared into the vast emptiness of space. “I’m tired so I try to sleep, but I just can’t. I’ve grown to use to Iason being next to me.”

Katze nodded as he leaned on the wall. “I know it’s a personal question, but have you tried releasing on your own? Will probably give you a nice mental image of Iason and may help you fall asleep.”

“Pervert,” Riki replied as he glared at the red head. “Yeah, I tried it.”

“Not sure what else to say to help you. I just know that bottle isn’t going to be a very wise solution. And I don’t want a zombie doing work on my systems,” Katze said firmly.

“It’ll be fine,” Riki whispered. “We’re coming into range of a receiver, aren’t we?”

Katze nodded. “Probably another hour or so.”

Silently Riki reached into his drawer and pulled out the phone Iason had put in his bag. Unlike his normal phone, this one was able to connect to the satellites and terminals in the vast space to be able to call anywhere the signal bounced to.


	3. Chapter 3

Riki stretched out as he walked onto the streets of Midas. Two weeks and an extra day in space really made his body hurt.

He looked over his shoulder to see if Katze noticed him slip out. Luckily it appeared he was fine.

“Norris, Luke, hurry the hell up already,” he called out to his two gang members. “Come on already.”

“Yeah shut up,” Luke said as he and the blond walked up to the other mongrel. “Sid went ahead, yeah?”

Riki nodded as he slipped his shades on. “Come on, I want a drink before I head home. And if I get caught, it’s going to be your asses. I should be going straight home.” He mumbled.

The mongrels laughed as they started down the street. Even though they each had a bag in one hand, every so often they would still pick pocket someone that was in their way.

The lead mongrel laughed every so often at the easy targets. “You two are going to drive me crazy,” he said as he started walking backwards. “Least we are home again,” Riki said before he bumped into something. “Shit.”

He instantly noticed the look on the other two faces. Slowly he turned to see who or what he bumped into. Once he saw who it was, he wasn’t as…effected by it. “Hey Orphe, sorry about that.”

With a glare on his face, the blond raised a brow at the being that dared bump into him. He reached his hand up and went for Riki’s ear to locate the identity chip for Midas citizens.

“What the hell,” Riki said as he swatted the blonds hand away. “Sorry for bumping into you, but no touching.”

“A mongrel,” Orphe said as he looked over the being before him. “Worthless little creature. You aren’t even worth killing. Your average life span is what, twenty-five years?” Without another word, Orphe turned and walked up to the other blondie that was waiting for him.

Riki blinked a few times as he watched the scene unfold.

Luke stepped forward and leaned on the other. “Lucky you, Riki. Blondies can have a hell of an attitude,” he said with a laugh. “Though you should know that better than anyone.”

Joining in, Norris walked over to them laughing. “I hear having one go after your ass is one of the most painful things.”

He glanced at his gang before pulling free of Luke. Without a word to the two, he started back to the base for the Black Market. Most important, Katze’s office. He pulled out his phone and tried calling Iason once he was out of ear shot of the other two.

The response was a generic system message letting callers know that the phone was off and could not be reached. Once he heard that, he cursed and slipped it back into his pocket.

When he encountered a blondie, they normally told him to return to Iason. What’s more, they _never_ touched him. No one wanted to risk Iason’s wrath.

But without a care in the world, Orphe reached forward and tried.

Riki looked around to see if Katze was still overseeing the cargo from the trip. When he didn’t see the ex-furniture, he headed to the man’s office. “Katze,” he called out as he pounded on the door.

When he didn’t get an answer, he looked at the identifier next to the door. It was originally programmed to open only for Katze and Iason, but recently Raoul’s code had been added as well.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and entered a combination. Once it was dialed, he held it up to the scanner. After a moment, the door accepted the signal and opened for him. “Katze, you in here?”

No answer. Looking over at the computer terminal, he could tell that it hadn’t been touched in a while.

Walking forward, he plopped down on the couch and dialed Katze’s phone. “Hey, where are you?”

_“In the elevator on my way to take a nice long shower,”_ Katze replied.

Riki glanced around the office and raised a brow. “You have a shower here though. Hell, you have a suite in the back.”

_“Are you in my office?”_

“If I am?”

_“Shouldn’t you have returned to Iason already? He’s going to be pissed if I return first.”_

He was silent for a moment. “I ran into Orphe, and some other Blondie I never remember the name of. Orphe tried to check for a resident chip in my ear.”

Katze was silent for a moment. _“Interesting.”_

“We didn’t enter a time warp or something, did we? I mean, it’s only been two weeks, right?”

_“Stay in my office. I’ll give you a call once I talk to Raoul. Don’t touch anything,”_ he said before ending the call.

Riki sighed as he laid back on the couch. “Damn it,” Riki whispered. He tried to dial Iason’s number again, only to receive the same message that he was unable to answer it.

…

Katze took in his surroundings as he stepped off the elevator. It was a habit he had formed as a furniture to always know his surroundings. He walked silent and swiftly down the hallway until he reached the residence of Raoul Am.

Holding out his right wrist, he waited until the door opened for him. Once it opened, he wasted no time entering the residence.

“Welcome home, Ma…you’re not…who are you,” a young furniture asked as he ran up to great who he thought was Raoul.

Katze looked the young male over a few times. “You’re new, aren’t you? What happened to Rin?”

“Master Am purchased me nine days ago,” the young man answered. “Master has yet to register my new name yet.”

Katze nodded as he looked around the apartment. “I take your rush to mean that Raoul is not present.”

The pre-teen nodded. “Master said he would return shortly.”

Taking a deep breath, Katze turned and started down the hallway. He stopped before a door that he had taken over as his room when he stayed with Raoul. A tad bit of surprise appeared on his face when the door didn’t open.

“Master has instructed me to not let anyone in that room,” the furniture said as he ran up. “Please, I would request that you wait in the living room for Master to arrive.”

Katze looked down at the reader on the side. He could tell that it had been deactivated from the main terminal. “No thank you,” he said as he walked into the living room and up to the terminal. He entered his access information and quickly unlocked the bedroom door. On the screen, a notice displayed that it would be pinging this action to Raoul.

Logging out, he walked up to the door and entered the room. The ping would do the job for him of alerting the blond to his return.

Once he entered the room, he instantly noticed the layer of dust on everything. But what could he expect? The newbie had just told him he had never entered the room, so reason stood that it was never cleaned. Though he really wondered what happened to Rin.

“Welcome home, Master,” the young man said once the door opened again. “A guest arrived while you were out.”

“I’m aware,” Raoul said as he walked straight to the now open bedroom. “And what exactly do you think you are doing?”

Slowly Katze turned and looked at Raoul. “I was going to wash up.”

The blond didn’t appear to be amused. “Do you believe it wise to take advantage of one’s hospitality without asking? Without even introducing yourself?”

“Introducing myself,” Katze asked as he turned to face the blond. “Do you not recall who I am?”

“You dare insult me? Blondies have perfect recall and I have no recollection of seeing you ever before.”

Katze raised a brow at the comment. In a way, the statement was a dream come true. He was rather tired of the android not letting him get any work done. But at the same time, it was all wrong. “My apologies, Lord Am,” Katze said with a slight bow. “My name is Katze. I was under the impression you had been expecting me, however it seems I was given false information. I am here regarding your previous furniture, Rin; identification number F002546.”

Raoul raised a brow at the being. “He was sent away almost two weeks ago.”

“I am aware. Our records show that you released him nine days ago. I was sent to collect data for their future improvement. If you don’t mind, what was the reason for his termination?”

“I received an update that required a change in my needs. He was not terminated, instead a restaurant purchased him from me when I put in the termination request. It was made known that multiple Blondies furniture were going up, and they purchased a vast majority of them,” Raoul said without a care in the world.

Katze angled his head a bit. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand. By update, do you mean –“

“Jupitar installed an update to our matrix.”

The red head nodded slowly. He wondered what kind of update that would be. “Thank you very much for your time. If you have any further feedback to assist in the development of furniture, we would very much accept it,” Katze said as he started towards the door.

Raoul watched the human as he excused himself. He was tempted to stop him, but decided against it. Instead he sealed the door and walked towards his home office.

He did wonder though, how the human was able to unlock the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bad with chapter names.   
> But happy people are liking the story.

Riki sat up on the couch when he heard the door open. “Welcome back,” he said before falling back into his spot. “You look just as shitty as when I saw you last. Raoul have nothing to say to you?”

“He said enough,” Katze mumbled as he dropped his bag next to his desk. Without another word, he walked into the back to take a shower. After about ten minutes he walked back into the room fully dressed. “We’re going.”

“Where to,” Riki asked as he jumped up and followed the other. “Hey, don’t ignore me.”

Katze stopped and turned to face Riki once they were in the hallway. “According to Raoul, they received an update while we were away. That update, prompted a bunch of the blondies to get new furniture.”

The younger paused. “Cal…what happened to Cal? Did Iason…” He couldn’t even finish the statement.

“No, they weren’t terminated. And I don’t know if Cal was among them, but I know Rin was. Raoul has a new furniture that doesn’t even have a name yet. But he parted some important information. A restaurant purchased most of them.”

Riki smiled softly at the news. He stretched and looked around. “I was getting kind of hungry.”

Shaking his head, they walked out of the market and towards Midas where the location was. It took a good bit of time for them to get there. And along the way, Riki brushed off three pick pockets.

“I think you are a little under dressed,” Katze mumbled as he looked around once they entered.

Reaching in his pocket, Riki pulled out his phone. With it he was able to remotely check the credit balance Iason was always trying to make him use. “I still have access to Iason’s account. Think I can buy my way in?”

Katze shrugged as they walked up to the host. “A table for two.”

The man before them looked them each over. His eyes never actually moved, instead he closed his eyes and changed the direction of his gaze in that second. “I’m sorry but we have standards here.”

“Aw damn. Guess we’ll have to go report back to Iason and Raoul that we got turned down at the door,” Riki said with an innocent look. “Wonder how the big man will take to his pet being refused somewhere.”

Katze glanced over his shoulder surprised to hear the other speak like that.

The sound of a dish hitting the floor caused everyone to look around.

The red head instantly found the source of the sound and smiled softly when he saw who it was. “Riki.”

Slowly Riki followed the others gaze and smiled as well.

“Master Riki,” Cal whispered as he took a small step forward. Once he was sure it was him, he busted into a run and didn’t stop till he ran into Riki. “Master Riki,” he cried.

Riki was surprised by the display, but still reached down to pat the teens head. “I’m glad you’re safe, Cal. Come on, you are coming with us. As is Rin if you know where he is.”

“Rin’s in the kitchen,” Cal whispered. He slowly looked up at Katze who wasted no time heading for the back room.

“Wait, you can’t,” the host tried to stop but it was too late. “You can’t take our property!”

Quickly Riki pushed Cal behind him. “Kid, head to Katze’s office. Take my phone and it will let you in,” he said as he passed it to the teen. “I’ll be right behind you once Katze and Rin get their asses out here.”

Cal waited a moment before accepting the phone. Once he had it in his hands, he ran out the door and started towards the black-market base.

It was a moment and the sound of a few dozen crashing plates before Katze exited the kitchen with Rin holding his left forearm tightly. “We’re done here,” Katze said as he walked up to Riki.

The mongrel smiled as he turned. “If you have a problem with us taking our boys back, file a report with someone who cares.”

Without a word, Katze followed the other out. “Where’s Cal,” he asked once they were outside.

“I sent him ahead.”

Katze nodded as he looked down at Rin. “You can let go. No one is going to touch you.”

The teen stood as straight as he could while still being afraid. “I’m sorry, Sir Katze.”

“How the hell…he calls you Sir. How did you get him to do that? Cal keeps calling me Master no matter how many times I tell him not to,” Riki mumbled as they walked.

Pulling out a cigarette as they walked, Katze let out a sigh. “I’m not a pet. A furniture’s duty is to tend to the _Masters_ of the house. I, luckily, am a guest.”

After a few minutes, they were back at the office. “Swear he should have made it back here before us. I told him to run,” Riki said as he looked around the room after Katze opened the door.

“Cal, you can come out,” Katze called.

Slowly Cal came out from the side of the couch and looked up at the group. “Sir Katze…Master Riki,” he whispered.

“Both of you, sit down,” Katze ordered.

“Damn, I never got any food,” Riki mumbled as he set his hand on his growling stomach. “Katze, do you have any food in here?”

The red head rolled his eyes. “Questions first, food later,” he replied as he walked over to the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small device that Riki had never seen before. “First, both of you, arms up.”

The two-furniture raised both arms from their spots on the leather couches.

Using the small device, Katze located the tracking chips in their wrists. Once it was found, the device hummed for a moment then went silent. He repeated this action until both were done. “This device shorts out the tracking units in the chips they installed in you. I don’t have the surgical ability to remove them so this will have to do.”

“The fuck…why didn’t you ever use that for me?”

Katze shook his head as he returned the device to its resting spot. “Yes, the thing I want most is Iason trying to track me down and kill me for letting you go,” he mumbled as he sat across from the two teens. “Alright boys. What happened while we were gone?”

Cal was the first to speak. “Master received a notice from Jupitar that he was to get a small update. From what he said, there was a small security risk that was identified and Jupitar was to patch it.”

“Master Raoul received the same notice. Master said that all the Elite would be getting it at one time, during the night so no one would know. He worked with Lord Orphe to make sure that everything was taken care of so no one would see the Elites all going to Jupitar Tower in the middle of the night,” Rin chirped.

“Master said that he spoke with Jupitar regarding the update. He was worried about it back logging his memories, causing issue when Master Riki returned home. Jupitar assured him that the memories wouldn’t be touched,” Cal said as tears collected in his eyes. “When Master returned though, he was angry.”

“As was Master Raoul.”

Slowly Riki plopped down in the chair next to Katze. He was happy to know that Iason cared enough to make sure that they didn’t go backwards. “What happened?”

The two looked at one another before Cal continued. “Master said that you two had run off together,” he whispered. Rin didn’t comment, instead he just nodded.

The two older mongrels glanced at one another. “Sorry old man, you aren’t my type,” Riki mumbled.

Katze was about to speak when his communication terminal alerted an incoming call. He stood and after a deep breath, walked over to answer it. “Yes?”

When no one appeared on the line, he was confused. “Hello?”

_“There was a bug.”_

Everyone in the room froze at the computer like voice.

Riki was the first to come out of shock. “Jupitar,” he whispered. He had heard her voice a few times when she had made contact with Iason.

_“I am unable to access the receiving audio from your terminal. It appears security measures are in place to stop my accessing.”_

“Never really wanted Jupitar in my office,” he mumbled as he turned to face Riki. “Use your phone. Dial Iason’s number and she’ll be able to intercept.”

Riki tightened his fist as he thought. “But she’s the reason that Iason is….”

“Lady Jupitar called Master Iason a few times, before I was removed from the house. I heard Master speaking with her. She mentioned your name a few times, Master Riki,” Cal said as he lowered his head.

Rin nodded in agreement. “Master Raoul spoke before to someone about Katze, but he didn’t recall the name from what he said.”

“We can at least hear what she has to say. It’s not normal for her to talk to anyone other than Blondies so,” Katze said as he pulled out and lit a cigarette.

Riki was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh. “Cal, where’s my phone?”

The teenager froze. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said as he dug in his pocket for the mobile device. He quickly pulled it out and held it out for Riki to take.

Snatching the phone, he dialed Iason’s number and waited. He was surprised when it answered this time. “Iason?”

_“Incorrect. Iason is not aware of this phone number at this time.”_

The mongrel sighed as he activated speaker function. “What did you do to our Blondies?”

_“The update my children needed became corrupted during install. Chances of an issue associated were less than seven percent. With such a low chance, I decided to move forward. In turn, it ended up causing a defect in my children I didn’t expect.”_

“And that defect? What happened that they have no idea who Riki and I are? Or why the furniture have been removed from all Elite households,” Katze asked without waiting.

The line was silent for a moment. _“It caused a partial memory corruption. The only way they would function correctly was if I removed the image of both of you from their minds and replaced it with a story.”_

“Hence the story of Katze and I running off together,” Riki mumbled.

_“Correct. This way Iason and Raoul didn’t dwell on the memories that didn’t exist any longer. I have since developed a patch, however if I was to install it, they will remember bits and pieces and proceed to search or faceless creatures. This would likely eventually require them to be decommissioned.”_

All of the males remained silent. No one wanted to talk about that outcome.

Walking over to his desk, Katze snuffed out the cherry on the cigarette. “What do we have to do to not make that happen?”

_“Make them want you, both Iason and Raoul.”_

“How the fuck do we do that?”

 _“Language, mongrel,”_ Jupitar warned. _“Each of them will need to cross the line I set for them to never cross. Then when the patch is installed, the memories should have you in them again.”_

Riki started laughing once he realized what she meant. “Katze, Mommy is giving us permission to sleep with her perfect elites.”

Katze let out a sigh as he leaned on his desk. “This is going to be a pain in the ass in more ways than one,” he mumbled. “It’s not as if we can walk up to them and make them sleep with us. If that was the case, Raoul would have already resolved it for us.”

_“Compound AX361Y.”_

“What’s that,” Riki asked as he looked back at Katze.

The red head paused for a moment. “A very strong drug. A drop of it would have you out for a few hours, three would have you out for a day easy. It’s been banned on Amoi longer than I’ve been alive.”

“That’s saying something,” Riki mumbled.

_“Correct, for a normal human. However, on my children, it instead causes their organic body systems to lock. Their Android functions report back at one hundred percent, but the organic parts are affected. With three drops, even my Elites can be rendered incapacitated.”_

Every paused as they looked around. “So, you are expecting us to what, walk up to them and say “Open wide”?”

Katze sighed as he thought about the situation.

_“I will have some sent to this location. I leave how it will be administered to you. For that fact, I leave the option to do so to you.”_

Cal glanced at Rin who looked back at him. This was all a bit too much for them to be able to process. After all, they were intended for basic actions around the house. Following deeper thought processes wasn’t something Furniture were meant for.

_“I leave it to you. I will be deploying the patch in two days with or without your assistance.”_

With that, the terminal shut off and the phone ended the current call. After, there was silence in the room for a few minutes.

The first to let out any vocal reaction was Riki who let out a shout of frustration. “I need a freaking drink,” he called out to no one.

Without missing a beat, Cal stool then froze. He slowly looked around, then at Katze. “I don’t….”

“It’s okay kid, sit down,” Katze said as he walked around his desk to where he hid his beverages. He pulled out a bottle and a single glass. “This is your chance for freedom,” he said as he poured the drink then handed it to Riki. “Probably the last one you will ever get.”

He was silent as he took the drink. “I told Iason I loved him,” he mumbled before sipping the liquid.

“Did you mean it?”

“I think so,” he whispered. “When he didn’t answer my call, it hurt a little.”

Katze looked over the two silent furniture. “For now, let’s think on it. We’ve both been up way too long to be able to make this decision,” he replied. “Cal, Rin, there are rooms at the end of this hallway on the right side. You two can sleep in there until the plan is decided. Riki, you have money. Go get a hotel in Midas.”

Cal paused while he thought about how to ask what he wanted. “Can I stay with Master Riki,” he whispered.

“Yeah kid,” came Riki’s response before Katze could speak. “Come on,” he said as he stood and downed the drink. “I’ll be back when I wake up,” he added before walking towards the door and out into the hall, Cal on his heels.

“Pain in the ass,” Katze mumbled. “Rin, I’ll be staying here to work. The room in the back is the best I can offer.”

…

Cal walked a step behind Riki as they entered Midas. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to be back here, after what had happened just a few hours ago. But he did know Riki would keep an eye on him.

They stopped in front of a nice hotel. It wasn’t the best by any means. “Cal, can you go in and get us a room,” he asked as he pulled out his phone and handed it to the teen. “They’ll bitch about it, but have them scan this for payment.”

“Of course,” Cal said after taking the phone and running inside.

Without a furniture tag, even Cal was going to have a hard time getting a room anywhere with locking doors. But the teen had a better chance of getting them one than he did. Even in the clothes he was wearing, he still looked like a mongrel.

It was about ten minutes later when Cal came back out. In his hands were both the phone and a card key. “I’m sorry it took so long,” he said quickly.

“It’s fine,” Riki replied as he accepted the two items. “Let’s go, I’m about to fall over,” he said as he yawned. Walking quick, they made it to the elevator before anyone could say anything to them.

Once they were in the hotel room, Riki looked around. Cal had got them a room with two beds in it, where they were in separate rooms. In the end, it didn’t matter to him. He would have even slept on Katze’s couch if the red head hadn’t have told him to get out.

“Go ahead and pick a bed, I’m going to take a fast shower,” he said as he headed towards the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway, realizing that he didn’t have his bag containing his extra clothes in it. “Fuck it all,” he mumbled as he walked into the room and shut the door.

After getting out of the shower fifteen minutes later, Riki walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a complimentary robe. After he got in the shower he realized that this was the only bathroom and didn’t know the last time Cal had used one. Since he was pissed off already, he didn’t bother thinking about the kid before.

Looking around, he noticed that of the two rooms, one door was partly closed. He walked up to it and knocked which caused the door to open.

“Master Riki,” Cal said with a yawn as he sat up. “Did you need something?”

Riki paused as he watched the teen sit up in the dark, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said with added guilt.

“It’s alright, furniture are trained to be light sleepers so we can assist our Master’s when they need us,” Cal said as he stood and walked towards the door. “Was there something I could get you?”

He sighed as he leaned on the doorframe. “I actually came to apologize.” The confused look on Cal’s face made him cringe. “I realized there was only one bathroom and you probably needed to go but I kind of took over the bathroom first thing.”

The teen looked down and smiled. “It’s alright. No apology is needed.”

“Listen Cal, I don’t know how long it will be just you and me. And I don’t want to end up pissing you off somehow and you hold it in. I know you probably think it was Iason’s rules that you were allowed to act how you did at home, but-“

Cal raised his head and started shaking his head. “No, I know it was because of you. Master Iason was always nice to me, but I know that he would never have done half of the stuff he has for me, if it wasn’t for you.

“It was a while after I arrived, but I finally read Daryl’s notes about you.” He saw Riki tense up at the mention of his predecessor. “His notes commented about the little things you would do for him that made him very happy. For a while I resented that you were never that way with me. I noticed though that Master would do small things. At first, I thought he was just strange and making up for the things you did.

“But then I overheard the two of you talking one day. You were both in Master’s office at the apartment and you brought me up. I feared you were going to complain about me. But instead what you said…and how Master later allowed me to go out on my own. I realized that you were the one that was almost…directing him.”

Riki looked away after tears started collecting in the other’s eyes. “I didn’t want a repeat of what happened with Daryl. I’m still mad at Iason for doing that to him. Hell, I’ll probably always be mad at him for that. No matter what, I don’t want anyone hurt because of what I do,” he said as he pushed off the wall and walked towards his own room.

Cal ran out of the room. “Thank you, Riki,” he called out before Riki could close the bedroom door.

He smiled, knowing that Cal couldn’t see him. “Go back to bed,” he called out. “And get a real night’s sleep. I’m sleeping in tomorrow,” he said as he closed the door.

With a deep sigh, he looked around the moderate sized room. He reached down to finish drying his hair with the towel then tossed it and the robe on a nearby chair. With another yawn, he walked up to the bed and pulled the blankets down.

Happily, he crawled under the blankets and curled into their…coldness. Shifting in the bed, he tried to get comfortable. The first problem he had was the sheets were stiff against his bare skin. The second was that the weight of the blankets was wrong.

“Fucking hell,” he mumbled as he rolled on his stomach. He had been looking forward to being back with Iason tonight.

Over the last two weeks while he was away, he had slept like shit. The only thing that helped him fall asleep was getting drunk. Each night he would fall asleep and be able to imagine Iason holding him.

But this reality really blew. Sitting up, he looked around the dark room. After a few moments, he decided to just get up. He reached for the robe and started putting it on, but the wetness felt strange against his now dry skin.

“Fucking hell,” he growled as he tossed it aside and strode out of the room in the buff. He walked into the small kitchenette and started looking around for something to drink. “Go back to bed,” Riki called out when he heard the sound of someone else walking around.

“I’m sorry. Can I help you find something, Master Riki?”

“Yeah, go find your pillow and plant your face in it,” he replied as he found the ordering tablet. Once he woke it up, the light from it blinded him. “Only thing I need right now is for us both to get some sleep.”

Cal stayed where he was for a moment. “If you would like, I can return to Katze’s office and grab your bag.”

“I can get it tomorrow,” he said as he made his selection. “Don’t make me actually order you to go to sleep.”

“Goodnight,” Cal whispered before closing the door.

It was a few minutes before Riki heard a knock at the door. He walked over and looked through the security hole. “Set it down and walk away,” he ordered.

The servant kneeled down, doing as told. Once the bottle was set, he started down the hall.

At the moment, Riki opened the door just enough and grabbed the bottle. Just as fast as he opened it, he closed it. Silently he returned to his room and shut the door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, because the next one will be a good chapter.

Katze’s eyes popped open when he felt something on his back. “Rin,” he whispered when he looked over his shoulder and saw the young furniture placing a blanket on his shoulders.

“It’s slightly cold in here. I wanted to make sure you didn’t catch cold.”

The red head nodded before sitting up. “I can’t do anything from here. I’ve been locked out. What time is it?”

“Mid-morning,” Rin replied. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Katze looked around the office and paused. He never really made a mess, but the room was spotless now. “How long have you been up?”

“About two hours.”

He activated the terminal in front of him and started tapping away. He realized last night that Iason had taken complete control over the black market, which didn’t surprise him based on the story Jupitar provided them.

After a moment, he activated Riki’s phone to see where they were. At the same moment, he got a notice on his screen hat someone without an ID was in the building. He looked at it and stopped his extra actions. “That works,” he said as he remotely unlocked the door.

“Your doors open,” Riki said as he walked in followed by Cal.

Katze rolled his eyes. “I opened it for you, idiot,” Katze replied. “So, your decision?”

Before commenting, Riki picked up his bag that was still next to the couch. With it, he walked towards the back to change.

“Master Riki left his bag here last night and had nothing to change into,” Cal said with a smile. “He wasn’t too happy when he found out.”

Katze chuckled as he lit a cigarette. “I can imagine.”

“Cal, would you like to go shopping with me? There’s no food here,” he said softly.

“I heard that,” Katze replied. “I don’t make it a habit to remain here all day every day,” he added.

Cal smiled softly. “Let’s go,” he said happily. “It will allow Katze and Master Riki time to talk.”

Katze opened a drawer and pulled out a credit stick. He checked to make sure there was funds on it, then held it out to Rin. “Take this. Should be more than enough.”

“Thank you,” Rin said as he bowed after taking the stick. “We’ll be back shortly.”

Together the two ran out to find a store.

A few minutes later Riki walked out and looked around. “Where did they go?”

“Food shopping.”

He nodded as he tossed his bag down. “I’m in. I want Iason back,” he said firmly.

Katze let out a puff of smoke and smiled. “Thought as much. Still sleeping like shit?”

“Fuck off,” he mumbled as he plopped down. “My head hurts.”

“Drink yourself to sleep again? Iason won’t be happy to hear about how much you’ve drunk in the last few weeks.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” he said as he played with the pet ring around his left wrist. “Any idea on how we will get to them?”

Katze was silent for a moment. “We’ll need to go through Raoul. The big question is going to be how to get close to him. But once we have Raoul, it will be fairly easy to get to Iason.”

“Sneak into his lab?”

“We’d get killed.” Katze paused as he thought about something. He couldn’t access anything, but he still had his command based on how people around him acted. “Come with me,” he said as he stood and headed towards the door.

It took a few moments for them to get to the warehouses the contained different deliveries yet to be made. “Manifest,” he ordered the first person he saw.

“Sir,” the worried worker said as he held out the tablet.

Katze quickly scrolled through and found what he wanted. “Right here,” he said as he showed it to Riki. “There’s a delivery waiting for his lab.”

“Amazed it wasn’t made first thing,” Riki mumbled as he looked at the number on it.

“It’s time scheduled,” Katze replied as he tapped and entered a few commands into the tablet. “We’ll be personally making this delivery to him,” he said as he handed the tablet back to the worker.

Riki nodded as he started walking towards where the delivery should be. He stared at it and sighed. More being for Raoul to dissect and turn into his next batch of pets. “How long do we have?”

“Roughly two hours before we need to move. Gives us time to wait for those two to get back and make food,” he replied as he walked up to Riki. “Come on, you need to sleep off that hang over anyways.”

He rolled his eyes as he followed the black-market boss. “Like it fucking matters,” he mumbled. “I’ll just have another one tomorrow anyways.”

Katze shook his head as they walked back to his office. When they returned, Katze dug in a crate in the corner. From there he removed a bottle of wine and set it on his desk. “The only issue is that the missing item hasn’t arrived yet.”

“You mean the stupid bitch never had it sent over,” Riki growled.

“Not yet anyways,” he replied as he sat back down. “I’m starting to know how you feel, not being able to do anything.”

“Fuck off,” Riki mumbled as he fell down on the couch.

Katze smiled as the door opened, revealing the two furniture.

“Katze, we were handed this by a messenger from Jupitar,” Rin said as he held the small box out. “And while we were at the store, I saw this wine. I know it’s one of Master’s favorites, so I thought that maybe it would help.”

“Thank you, Rin,” Katze said as he took the box and the wine. “This will actually help quite a bit. I wasn’t sure how I was going to make the one I had look like something he would drink,” he said as he set the bottle down. “Riki, if you can’t sleep tonight, I’ll give you a few drops of this. You’ll be out for the night then.”

Riki rolled his eyes. “Pass. I like being able to wake up when needed.”

“Rin, Cal, I have a task for one of you. I need to get the label from the wine you bought on the bottle I have, and I need it to look good. No point wasting good wine.”

…

Raoul sat at his terminal, filling in the information he had recovered thus far. He always made it a point to document everything in case there was something specific that sold well. There was always a trait that someone wanted.

He waited when he heard a chime. That sound meant that he should be getting his delivery of new parts within the next few minutes.

This time he hoped they were on time. Ever since the black-market boss had run off with Iason’s pet, his deliveries had been late. Nothing angered him more than having to wait on a _human_.

 _“Lord Am, the delivery is here,_ ” the voice of a lab assistant said over a video com link.

Raoul smiled as he pushed the button to open his lab doors. His delivery being here meant he didn’t have to kill more of Iason’s men.

The door slid open and two men walked in, both pushing in a crate.

“In the corner,” Raoul said without even looking at them.

“Yes, my Lord,” the both said.

Once the crates were set, Katze, who had used a gazer to change the color of his hair from red to blue, nodded to Riki. He grabbed the bag and walked over towards Raoul. He stopped a few feet from the desk and bowed.

“What?”

“A gift from Lord Mink,” he said as he held out the bag containing the bottle of wine. “He believed that this wine was one you enjoyed.”

Raoul raised a brow as he looked at the little human. “Set it on the table.”

Katze stood straight and did as told. “Excuse us,” he said as he bowed again than walked out with Riki.

After the two left Raoul reached forward for the bag. With a raised brow, he lifted the bottle and smiled. It was a wine he had never had the pleasure to try before, though it wasn’t one of the best out there. He would have to have his furniture find something to pair it with that night.

Meanwhile outside of the lab.

“So, what now,” Riki asked as they walked down the hallway.

“He won’t drink it yet. More than likely he will have it with desert since it’s to be paired with something sweet,” Katze replied as they walked outside and got back in the delivery vehicle. “Back to waiting.”

Riki sighed as he started the hover vehicle. “I’m taking a nap,” he mumbled.

“Take some of those drops. You won’t be needed till tomorrow anyways.”

“Fuck you,” he mumbled as they flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The wine will be screwed up and major angst ensues." Hehe.
> 
> For warning, this chapter is why the story is Non-con.

Raoul stared up from where he was laying. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but somehow, he had fallen off the couch in the living room and was on his side, on the carpet. As he glanced around, he noticed his wine glass had spilled on the carpet as well.

Angry that his furniture hadn’t come to attend to the mess, he tried to push himself up. He was confused though when no part of his body responded.

“You appear distraught.”

Hearing the voice, the blondie tried to look around but wasn’t able to. Even opening his mouth to speak wasn’t working.

Katze walked around the furniture and into the room. He picked up the glass from the floor and sat across from Raoul on the table above him. “I wasn’t sure it would be enough to make you respond. Lucky for me it appears you drank half the glass before…did you pass out first, or did you realize it was a low-quality wine?”

He sat down, then reached in his bag and pulled out the bottle Rin had bought. “This is the real bottle. But not that that matters at this moment. Right now, you are probably wondering what is going on with your body and why it isn’t responding.” He stared at Raoul who could only blink, but his eye lids twitched every time he did.

“Have you ever heard of Compound AX361Y? It’s one of the few things that can take a Blondie down as if they were some low-grade pet on the smallest amount of any drug out there. Jupitar banned it a long time ago, but still kept a bottle for when it’s needed. And appears that she needed it today, because she sent me the bottle and gave me a job – administer it to you.”

A storm was raging behind Raoul’s green eyes.

Katze looked down at his watch and nodded. “That’s time. Just to be safe, I decided to wait thirty minutes for the full effects to kick in. I’m not sure how much you consumed, but it should have been enough that you will be down for a few hours.”

Standing, he walked over to Raoul. He kneeled down next to the perfect face and brushed some loose curls from his face. “Don’t worry Raoul, I haven’t been sent to kill you. Jupitar wants something from you and Iason is all.”

Reaching behind his back, he removed a laser knife. “I said I wouldn’t kill you,” he mumbled when he saw a flash in Raoul’s eyes. Instead he took the knife and drug it ever so gently down the blondies body. In the process, the body suite pealed apart. He stopped when he got to his pelvis. When he pulled the knife away, he could see a small bit of the base of his penis. “Sorry in advance.”

Setting the knife down, he reached again into the pocket behind his back. He opened a small case and reached behind Raoul’s neck. It took a moment to locate the patch of fake skin, but once he did he was able to remove it and inserted the adapter.

Carefully he pushed on the blonde’s arm until he finally fell flat on his back. “You’re worried, I know,” Katze said before he straddled Raoul’s waist. “There is a line that Elites should never cross. Look but don’t touch. The problem,” Katze said as he removed his shirt and tossed it aside. “Is that Jupitar wants you to cross it,” he finished as he leaned down and started to assault one of the nipples.

A Blondies sexual reaction was an organic reaction. Which meant that the drug should stop anything from moving. But if blood wasn’t affected, then the step he would need next, an erection, should still be possible. The only thing was that he would have to do everything his self.

But the sensibility of an android was going to be a hard and annoying thing to work with. Every time they had had sex, Raoul had instigated because he was already aroused. From there it was a matter of getting Katze to the same state which wasn’t hard.

Slowly Raoul sat up when he was able to tell this wasn’t working. There was no reaction. Standing, he removed his clothing until he was standing naked above the blond. He walked over to the couch and grabbed two of the decorative pillows. Walking back over to Raoul, he put the pillows under Raoul’s head to prop him up. This way he had no choice but to watch everything happen.

Once done, he returned to his spot and started stroking himself. “I said I would never do this,” he whispered as he worked his own organ.

It was a few minutes before he finally released, spilling his seed across Raoul’s chest. “Damn,” he whispered. _I thought I could last longer than that,_ he thought as he reached behind him and into the Elite’s body suit. A small smile grew on his face when he realized Raoul was becoming aroused. “Enjoyed the show, huh,” he asked as he slid off.

He reached back down to the appendage and pulled it free of the ruined material. “On to the next idea,” Katze mumbled as he took the rod in his mouth. As he worked, he felt the organ stiffen. “That should be good,” he whispered as he crawled across the blonde’s legs so that their two appendages were touching.

“I wish there was another way to do this,” he said before lifting himself up and forcing the large organ into his rectum. “Damn it,” he cried when he had to stop. With his hand, he was using to guide it in. He was able to tell that barely the tip was in him. “Either you’ve gotten bigger, or I’ve healed a bit,” Katze laughed as he continued to force his body down. “Fucking hell.”

While Raoul was out cold, he had gone into the bathroom to prepare himself. But it appeared there wasn’t enough preparation in the world for something this large.

It took a few minutes before he was able to comfortably push himself all the way down. Once he was there, he kept going, knowing the pain would turn to pleasure soon. He was surprised when he felt Raoul released in side of him.

The other had never released that early. Even their first time he had lasted longer. “I guess that drug has affected your control, huh,” he whispered as he kept going.

One of the big issues was that he wasn’t sure how long he would have to keep this up. It wasn’t like Raoul would tell him to stop and that it was enough. And there was no one reviewing the data being collected (aside form maybe Jupitar) to tell him when to stop.

He just had to keep going.

After roughly thirty minutes, and he himself releasing two more times, he needed a break. His body was sore.

Standing up, he grabbed the robe he had removed from the bathroom, and a sheet from the linen closet. After donning the robe, he spread the sheet out over Raoul. “Promise this wine isn’t drugged,” he said as he opened the real bottle and poured it into a clean glass.

He walked over the Raoul and carefully parted his lips. Slowly he poured some of the wine into the blonde’s mouth. “Swallowing is an organic system. I don’t want to give you too much that you will choke on it,” he said as he took a drink from the same glass. “Rin did good in selecting this wine,” Katze said as he held the glass towards the light to examine the red coloring.

As he stood, he missed that for the first time, Raoul blinked. “I’ll be right back,” Katze said as he set the half full glass down on the table, and walked down the hallway. He returned a minute later with a wet and dry towel.

Pulling the sheet back enough to see Raoul’s chest, he started to wipe it down. He knew from personal experience that dry seed felt weird on the skin, and didn’t want to cause more trouble than he already had.

Once he was done with the strong chest, he moved lower until everywhere was wiped off. Standing, he fixed the sheet and walked to discard the towels.

When he returned, he walked over to the table and filled the empty glass with wine. “I should have brought a tablet,” he mumbled as he took a drink while facing away from Raoul.

The next thing he knew, arms were wrapped around him and squeezing. “Raoul,” he cried.

“Appears Jupitar didn’t tell you that the way to counter AX361Y is a very select chemical. Of which, is in many Wines produced on Amoi. This one is not an exception,” Raoul purred. “it’s where the habit of drinking while came from in Elites.”

“Well, now I know,” Katze whispered as he relaxed in the grasp. It didn’t matter how much he struggled, he wasn’t going to get free of the steel grip holding him.

“Naughty Katze,” Raoul whispered.

The red head paused. “You…you remember?”

Raoul smiled as he kissed Katze’s neck. “Very much. And I did not apricate your methods,” he said as he released one arm to reach behind and remove the device plugged into his neck.

“Don’t remove it,” Katze said quickly. “It’s what’s keeping your memories tethered right now. It has the update on it that Jupitar will install after you and Iason wake up.”

The blond paused in his reach. A quick diagnosis of his system did show that his mind was using the small device in his operations. “Fine,” he said as he returned his arm. “However, I do believe you deserve punishment for what you have done,” he said firmly. “I would suggest that you not fight it.”

Katze sighed as he was released. He quietly turned towards Raoul and looked up into the green eyes. “Whatever punishment you see fit. However, I would advise you that we only have a day and half before Jupitar releases the update. If that happens before Riki can get to Iason, he will remain broken.”

“Then we should get started,” Raoul said with a wide smile. “Come,” he said as he turned and started towards the master bedroom.

…

Hesitantly, Riki activated the chime system on the door leading to Raoul’s residence. He was happy when he saw Rin open the door. “Hey kid,” he said as he walked into the apartment followed by Cal.

“Master Raoul is outside. Katze is…resting,” Rin said with a slight smile.

“Thanks,” Riki mumbled as he walked towards the balcony. “So, how’s it feel to not be a total dickhead anymore?”

Raoul turned his head and glared at Riki. “I would remind you that you do not currently have Iason to defend you.”

“See if I ever help you again,” Riki mumbled. “How soon did you regain your memories?”

Raoul returned his gaze to the city below. He wasn’t sure he wanted to answer the question. “Within the first twenty minutes,” he replied.

Riki was silent for a moment. “Twenty minutes huh,” he whispered. “About the time Katze was riding you then.”

“How the…how would you know that,” Raoul exclaimed.

“We had a timed plan setup so that we could determine how long it would take to get Iason,” Riki said with a smile.

“Riki, you’re going to get me killed,” Katze mumbled as he walked out onto the balcony, wearing a clean robe.

Raoul turned and stared with a blank face, at the red head.

Yeah, he was in trouble. He’d have to deal with that later. “The problem to be answered now, how do we get to Iason?”

“I see no problem there.”

“Riki has to go in and get him to have sex. That’s going to be a slightly massive problem,” Katze replied.

Raoul stood and glared down at the two mongrels. “Iason is looking for someone who can run the black market for him. What better way to get into his door, then present yourself as an applicant who brought their pet along for the trip?”

“Freaking kidding me,” Riki exclaimed.

Katze pondered the idea for a moment. It would be fairly easy to convince Iason since he had spent so long running it. The problem would be getting Riki to behave like a pet. “Someone from off world where the taboo line is crossed between Master and Pet,” Katze mumbled.

“Iason managed to fall for the mongrel before. Shouldn’t be too hard for it to happen again.”

“Riki, you can remove your pet ring, correct?”

“Yeah,” Riki mumbled as he looked at the silver band on his left wrist. “Just get me in the door, I can do the rest.”

Raoul smiled as he walked into the apartment. “Rin, connect me with Iason,” he ordered.

Rin ran to the terminal and did as told. “Master,” he called after a minute.

At a leisure pace, Raoul walked over to the terminal.

 _“To what do I owe this conversation?_ ”

“I wanted to invite you over to meet a prospect for the Black Market. An off world Rubie that has worked under me for a few years,” Raoul said with a smile. “As pay back for all of your workers I have…incapacitated.”

Iason was silent for a moment. _“I will be over once my work has finished then.”_

“Please feel free to come over whenever, but I would insist you stay for dinner.”

_“Fine.”_

“Till then,” Raoul said as he ended the call.

Riki tilted his head at Katze and smiled. “Working under him, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Riki couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s perfect,” he chuckled.

“Cal, I will need you to go to the market and get Riki some clothes to wear to dinner. Something that Iason would have him wear if he was still a pet,” Katze instructed.

“What!”

Katze turned and smiled at Riki. “To play a pet, you must look like a pet.”

“I never agreed to this.”

“Too bad,” Katze said as he started towards his room. “I’ll need to get ready also.”

Raoul turned to the two furniture. “I leave dinner preparations to you. I’m sure you can find something Iason would enjoy eating,” he ordered before following after Katze. He paused and turned to look at Riki. “I would strongly advise to make a very strong connection with Iason before inserting the adapter in his neck,” he said before returning to following Katze.

“Fuck me,” Riki mumbled. “You two work on dinner, I’ll go find some stupid clothes,” he said as he started towards the door. “Fucking hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal opinion here, but I like the word "Zashu" more than "Mongrel", depending on how it's being used. So there is a moment where "Zashu" is said but it's only the one time. Don't want that to trip anyone up. 
> 
> But here is the final chapter. Unless I decide to write more on this one. Probably not, but you never know.

“He actually looks like a presentable pet,” Raoul said when he saw Riki walk into the room wearing shorts and a se through halter top.

Riki glared at the blond from where he stood. “Stuff it,” Riki mumbled.

“Riki, remember to behave. That means no first times. He’s Lord or Sir Am, and I’m Master Katze.”

The younger stared wide eyed at Katze. “Fuck, I didn’t think about that,” he mumbled.

Raoul smiled widely. “Perhaps we should practice?”

The mongrel shook his head and walked out to the balcony. What he really wanted was a smoke, but it had taken Cal a lot of scrubbing to get the smell off him.

“Riki, come here and sit,” Katze called softly after hearing the chime. “He’s here.”

He took a deep breath before walking into the finding area. This was going to suck hardcore. As he walked in, he noticed Katze was sitting at the dining table, and only three place settings were set. “Where….”

“Sorry kid, but it’s the pet table for you,” Katze said softly.

“I’m not sitting at a pet table,” Riki mumbled as he walked around Katze and sat on the floor next to his right leg. “Are we using it on him,” he whispered.

Katze shook his head slightly as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. “Remember your role, Riki.”

He rolled his eyes before closing his eyes as well.

“Welcome Iason,” Raoul said when Rin led the blond in. “We’ve waited for you,” he said as he held out his left hand to direct the leader to the dining area.

Katze stood when Iason entered his view. “Lord Mink, it is an honor,” he said with a bow. As he bowed, the red hair extensions flowed around his shoulders.

“A Ruby, Raoul,” Iason asked as he passed his brother.

“Correct,” Raoul stated. “He has demonstrated his skill multiple times whenever I couldn’t find the flaw in the data sent to me.”

Iason raised a pale brow just a bit. “A flaw you weren’t able to locate?”

The other shrugged. “Happens once ever so rarely,” he replied.

Katze stood straight as he looked at Iason. “Of course, I would have no issue with proving my worth to you, Lord Mink. It would be an honor to just have the opportunity.”

Iason was silent as he took his seat at the table. After he sat, both Katze and Raoul took their seats. “We seem to have an extra at the table,” Iason said when he saw Riki’s hair.

Slowly Riki glanced up at Katze. Pets were seen but never commented to. He wasn’t sure how to react.

“This is my pet, Riki,” Katze said as he mixed his fingers into the black strands. “Ra…Lord Am created him for me two years ago.” He glanced at Riki and narrowed his eyes. “Riki, why don’t you great Lord Mink?”

Riki stood and looked at Iason. “Hello, Lord Mink,” he said with a slight bow.

Iason raised a brow and he looked at the male before him. “An older design?”

“On the planet I have been residing for the last few years, pets are not as common. Even more, it is considered taboo there to have pets as young as here on Amoii,” Katze explained. “Helps that he is very easy on the eyes as well.”

Iason was silent as he observed the pet before him. “So, then you have two pets? Or are there some there for him to pair with,” he asked as the food was set before them.

Katze was silent for a moment. “Riki doesn’t pair well with others. He tends to bite other pets,” he said after a moment.

“Then you just use him to perform,” Iason asked as he started eating.

“One could say that,” Katze replied as he poked Riki’s hip. “Sit.”

Taking a moment, he returned to his spot. As he sat, he shot a glare up at Katze.

Raoul swirled his wine before taking a sip. “I believe what Katze is skirting around is that there are acts that take place between Master and Pet that are not heard of in our society. The line Jupitar set for us to never cross.”

The Syndicate Leader turned and stared at Katze. “Admitting to such a thing,” he stopped because he lacked the words.

Katze shrugged his shoulders as he held a bite of meat on the fork for Riki to take. Once the bite was gone, he pushed the fork into another piece of meat and ate it. “Jupitar is aware and has taken no action against it.”

At the sight, Raoul narrowed his eyes for a split second. That little move would cost him dearly later.

“Have you ever thought to indulge in the craving, Lord Mink?”

He was silent again. “I have not. Have you, Raoul?”

Raoul was caught off guard by the question, but he tried to hide it. “Before, no. But after catching a sight I didn’t expect earlier on the balcony, I have been left wondering.”

It took a moment for Katze to catch on to what Raoul was thinking. “I wasn’t aware you witnessed that,” he said softly. “My Riki can be such a good distraction when needed.”

The mongrel held his breath to stop from commenting. Instead he reached under Katze’s pants and pulled on a leg hair.

The red head coughed then looked down at Riki. “You’re asking for a punishment, Riki,” Katze whispered.

Riki looked up with a sharp glare almost as if saying “bring it on”.

“Problems with your pet,” Iason asked as he set his fork down.

Katze looked up and smiled at Iason. “He can be a little bit of a headache. But he more than makes up for it in other ways, so I keep him around.” Katze paused. “If you like a demonstration, Lord Mink, I’m sure Riki can change your outlook on pets.”

Without a word, Iason stood. “Raoul, I thank you for the meal. However, I feel I have been brought here more to be swayed into breaking Jupitar’s rules instead of being shown a capable candidate for my next overseer.”

Raoul stood up to speak but was stopped when Katze spoke first.

“You are correct, in a way. I came to Amoii to speak with Lord Am about creating a line of pets specifically for use by Elites. Conversation about the Overseer situation was a side conversation.”

The biochemist sighed. He didn’t expect Katze to say it so plainly.

Iason narrowed his eyes at the little Ruby before him. “No one on Amoii would consider it.”

“Iason,” Raoul said after a moment. “I would request that you take this pet with you and see his charm for yourself. I have spoken with Jupitar and mentioned it to her, and she has shown me no ill will regarding it.”

Without waiting, Riki stood and walked around Katze so he was standing between Katze and Iason. “I promise you won’t regret it,” Riki said as he set his hand on his own hip.

No one said anything. Both Katze and Raoul were too surprised by the stupidity of the comment, and Iason was shocked that a pet would speak to him.

“Perhaps I will punish your pet for having such a smart mouth,” Iason said firmly.

“Take him for the night,” Katze mumbled. “Do whatever you want with him, just please return him alive. Oh, and in one piece.”

Iason walked up to Riki, thinking about the offer. “It has been a while since I last tamed a pet. And there is some anger left in my system after my previous pet ran off.”

“Rin,” Raoul called. “There are some chains in my office….”

“No need, Raoul,” Iason said with a slight smile.

Riki smiled back. “I won’t fight. Bring what you’ve got.”

Iason turned to Raoul and nodded. “Thank you for the evening. I will return the pet tomorrow,” he said before turning.

“I’ll have Rin bring over his overnight bag,” Raoul said as he watched the two walk away. Once the door closed, he fell back into his chair and closed his eyes. “One of these days I’m going to be the one to punish him,” he mumbled.

The red head nodded. “He knows how to get under Iason’s skin, even when he isn’t himself,” Katze said as he took a bite of his food.

…

 Riki followed silently behind Iason as they walked to the elevator. When Iason wasn’t biting, he decided he needed to take action. Whatever plan Katze and Raoul had thought up obviously was failing.

Once they were in the elevator, Iason pushed Riki to the wall. “You are an interesting pet. I’m curious why my brother would lie to me about you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Riki replied.

Using his right hand, Iason closed his fingers around Riki’s throat. “No idea,” he asked softly. “Why would my brother lie that you were one of his pets, when you were born in Ceres, zashu?”

Riki froze at the word. “How,” he whispered. He hadn’t expected Iason to know that. Was he actually fully aware? “Iason,” he whispered.

There was an angry flick in the blue eyes when Riki said his name. “I don’t recall giving you permission to call me anything other than Lord Minks.”

He tried to swallow but it was hard with the grip around his neck. “So what if I’m a mongrel,” he replied.

Releasing his grip, he grabbed Riki by his hair and led him to the suite. Once in the door, he pushed Riki into the living room. “You will answer all of my questions,” Iason said as he stood over the mongrel.

Slowly Riki pushed himself up and tried to stand, only to be forced back to the ground by Iason. “Fuck,” he whispered. This time instead of trying to stand, he just turned to face Iason. “Depends if I know the answer to them.”

“Master,” the furniture said as he ran to greet Iason.

“Dismissed. Remain in your room until I call you.”

The young furniture bowed before running off.

The look on Iason’s face was one he remembered very well. It was burned into his mind so every time he blinked for two years it was there. The look of disdain. When Iason had finally taken him the first time the look went away, but now it was back.

A chime from the door made them both look at it. “Answer it,” Iason said as he turned and walked down the hallway.

Riki stood and shot a glare down the hall as he walked to the door. “Hey Cal,” he said when he opened the door. “I’ll take that,” he said as he plucked the bag from the furniture’s hand.

“Master Riki, will you be okay?”

He shrugged as he stepped backwards. “Go hang with Rin. I’ll call on you if I need anything,” he said as he walked back in and the door shut behind him.

Looking in the bag, he tossed it on the couch and waited in the hallway with his arms crossed.

It was a few minutes before Iason returned to the room where Riki was waiting. “Interesting,” he said as he walked past Riki. He glanced down at the bag then to Riki who had turned to face him.

“Like what you see?”

“On your wrist is a pet ring, correct,” Iason asked.

Riki uncrossed his arms and held his left arm up. “You can say that,” he said as he ran his fingers over it to activate it. He paused when it didn’t remove. “What the hell,” he whispered.

“When I arrived for dinner, I noticed my ring vibrate slightly for a moment,” Iason said as he removed his glove. “The only reason this ring should wake up is if it is within range of a paired pet ring.” Iason tapped the ring and activated it, sending a small shock through Riki’s arm, causing him to shudder. “Your pet ring is connected to my control ring.”

“That hurt,” Riki mumbled.

“Why would Raoul lie to me about who you are,” Iason repeated from earlier.

Riki shook his head. “Dunno.” Another shock was sent through his body. “Damn it.”

Iason walked over to the couch and sat down. “With the pet ring on your wrist, I can send numerous different feelings through your body. This shock is probably the most effective to get the answers I want from you.”

“Not cool,” Riki complained as he walked around and plopped on the opposite couch. He reached to his side and grabbed the bag Cal had brought him. “He lied to you because your brain is fucking broken,” he mumbled.

“Excuse me,” Iason said very sternly as he reached for the ring to activate it again.

Riki hesitated while he waited for the shock. When it didn’t happen, he took a deep breath and continued. “I don’t really understand it but something about Jupitar screwing up and installing a bad update into your brain.”

“And you would know this how?”

“Stupid bitch told us,” he mumbled. He hesitated again when the rings reached for the ring. “My bad, I’ll watch the language.”

Iason narrowed his eyes. “And what was the resolution she proposed?”

“Lose the body suite and I’ll show you,” Riki said as he leaned back on the couch. “Katze told you already and was trying to get you to go along willingly. Actually,” he said as he dug in the bag. “If you don’t do anything before you shut down for the night, I’m supposed to sneak some of this into your breakfast,” he said as he grabbed the small vial from the bag.

Riki was silent as he set it on the table between them. “Some kind of drug that will make your body freak out on you. Katze used it on Raoul to be able to install the update chip in him,” he replied as he reached forward to set the device down next to the vial.

Iason stared at the two items for a few minutes as his mind processed the thoughts. He knew from a quick diagnosis that something in his mind was wrong. He had also noticed that items had been removed and the dust not cleaned up.

Reaching forward, he took the small device and looked over it. He stood and walked over to the terminal and inserted it so he could read the files attached to it. In the programming he found nothing offensive, and it did appear to have a version that would be the next in line to the one that was currently on his system.

Removing it, he turned back to look at the mongrel. Something still wasn’t right. No matter how much he processed it, he couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

If this mongrel was here to kill him, why show him his tools? Why let him know what could happen? And even more so, why would he have this program?

Deciding to try it, he moved his hair out of the way so it was all bunched in front of his left shoulder. Reaching behind his neck, he removed the skin patch that would provide access to the port.

“Don’t,” Riki called out when he realized what was going on. “You can’t do that yet.”

“And why not,” Iason asked as he raised a brow. “It seems that this is part of the end goal.”

Riki blushed as he looked away. “It is,” he whispered. “But if it was that simple, Jupitar would have kicked the update through already.”

Hesitant, Iason walked up to Riki and glared down at him. “I recognize what is in the bottle. Possessing that liquid can come with a sentence of death. For you to openly show it to me, you are either very unintelligent or a very bad assassin.”

“I just want things the way they should be,” Riki said as he stood, standing inches away from the blond.

“And things should be how?”

Riki stared up defiantly up at Iason. A thought came to his mind of something to do but it would likely end up hurting.

He took a deep breath through his nose then made is move. He jumped forward to attach himself to Iason’s torso. “You should be holding me,” he whispered.

Iason narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the human. Such a thing…there was no way he would ever permit such a thing.

But he was left wondering about the ring. There was no reason his control ring should work on this pet ring. Each pet ring and control ring were created separate. So why was his ring working for the pet?

Holding his hand out, he pushed Riki back onto the couch with a yelp.

“Ow, what the hell,” he mumbled.

In a quick move, Iason had Riki pinned to the couch, wrists pinned above his head. “Do you believe that was wise?”

Riki was silent. “Not really. But it was the best thing I could think of. And I was able to feel that you are responding to something.”

The blond was silent as he stared down into the dark eyes. “Indeed,” he said as he used his right hand to explore the body before him. “It seems though that you are having a reaction as well.”

“Yeah well,” he mumbled. “Kind of is what happens from time to time.”

Their eyes remained locked for a long stretch of time before anything else happened. Finally, Iason slipped his hand in the pair of pants that barely covered his privets.

“You and you’re fucking gloves,” Riki cried when he felt the fingers across his member. After trying to hold it in, he let out a moan as he closed his eyes.

Iason watched the different expressions that danced across the others face as he continued his actions. What caught him the most though was that he wanted to feel the skin with his fingers. He didn’t want to use the gloves…he wanted to actually feel the smooth skin against his own.

As he watched Riki get closer to the edge, he pulled his hand back. With his teeth, he pulled the glove off and returned his fingers quickly to their previous spot.

“Ah,” Riki cried as he tried to squirm away. “Can’t hold anymore,” he cried. When no reply was given, he released his seed in the shorts.

Slowly Iason pulled his hand out and looked at the substance that coasted his fingers. Intrigued, he raised his fingers and tasted the seed. He was surprised when the taste was almost tantalizing on his tongue. “Interesting.”

“You’re not having enough fun,” Riki whispered as he tried to catch his breath. “Take the gloves off already and do what you really want to.”

Iason paused for a moment. What was this little mongrel trying to do to him? “Stand and strip,” Iason ordered as he released him.

Slowly Riki stood but stumbled a little when his legs were noodles. Even though Iason wasn’t awake to do it, the first release he had in three weeks by the hand of this man was all he needed for his body to freak out on him.

He quickly pulled off the shirt and let the shorts drop to the floor. “I’ve shown you mine, how about you show me yours? Promise I won’t bite.”

“I would never allow –“

“You’ve done more than “allow” in the past, Iason,” he said as he stepped towards the blond. “Just hurry up and pull it out so you can finish and finally return to normal,” he said with a growl.

…

Cal took a deep breath before using the Furniture ID Tag to open the suite door. It had been over twelve hours since they heard anything from Riki. And since he was supposed to check in, that raised a few questions.

Silently he snuck in and walked around the apartment. He noticed the vial sitting on the table still sealed from when Katze had put it in the bag. And on the floor, was the clothes that Riki was wearing when he left the night before.

Wondering what might have occurred, he slowly made his way towards the master bedroom.

“Don’t fucking bite me,” Riki yelled from the other side of the door.

He remained next to the door for a moment, waiting to see if Iason would say anything. When there was no reply, Cal sighed and walked away.

“Who are you?”

Cal looked up to see the other furniture. “Your replacement,” Cal said with a smile, as he had been told to do by Katze. “You’ve been scheduled for disposal,” Cal added as he raised his left wrist to show the upgraded ID tag.

The other hesitated. “But…I’ve only been with Lord Mink for two weeks,” he whispered.

“You are to report to Lord Am’s residence for next steps.”

The teen nodded.

Cal waited a moment before walking into the kitchen to see what was there. He sliced up some fruits and put them on a serving plate. Quietly he carried it and two bottles of water to the bedroom door and knocked. “Master, I have a light breakfast for you.”

He set the items down on the small table next to the door and walked away. He stayed behind the corner of the living room and kept an eye on the plate.

After a few minutes, the door opened revealing Riki who was leaning on the wall to stay up. He spotted Cal and gave a small smile. Carefully he leaned down and picked up the items and let the door shut behind him.

Cal smiled as he ran back into the living room and went to the terminal. When he saw Rin answer, he immediately asked for Katze.

Once the red head appeared, Cal smiled. “I think it’s done,” he said softly as a tear fell from his eye.

Katze nodded as he looked back behind him. “Thanks Cal,” he said as he ended the call.

…

“Did you tell Cal what you needed to,” Iason said from his spot on the bed, under the sheets.

Riki shrugged as he tossed a bottle at the blond. He crawled on the bed and crossed his legs. “I think he got the message,” he mumbled. “Which if he did, Katze and Raoul probably know by now,” he said as he started eating the fruit. “This stuff is nasty…it’s not ripe yet.”

Iason chuckled as he opened his water and drank a portion of it. “He wasn’t exactly up to my expectations level for a furniture. I believe Jupiter is the one that installed him.”

“Good thing I brought Cal back then, huh,” Riki said as he set the fruit aside. “Damn it, I need a nap,” he said as he opened his bottle of water. “The round of sex will def help me sleep for the next week,” he mumbled as he set the bottle on the table then crawled under the sheet.

Happily, Iason pulled his pet close and curled up with him. “I’m not sure I will allow you to sleep for a week. However, you can sleep for the day,” he whispered as he kissed Riki’s lips. He raised his head for a moment and held still.

“Iason,” Riki whispered.

He smiled after a moment. “A conversation with Jupitar. The update will run today so I will be able to remove this annoying device,” he said as he slid down on the bed and pulled his mongrel close.

“So, you’ll have to leave?”

“No,” he replied as he waited for Riki to adjust. “She will install it remotely so I can remain here. That does mean though that I will be offline for a time.”

Riki nodded once he was finally where he wanted to be. “See you when we both wake up then,” he said with a yawn. When he couldn’t keep his eyes opened any longer, he curled into Iason’s arm and fell asleep.


End file.
